


Oompa Radar

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Meme, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a song title meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oompa Radar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tkp).



> Written for a song title meme.

"Giles, are you absolutely sure about this?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, a frown firmly in place as she scanned the crowd.

"The prophecy is exceptionally clear. The demon will disguise itself as a tuba playing marching band member. It will then shed its skin and transform into a four-story acid spewing three headed monster made of impenetrable rock."

"Overkill much?" Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Giles, this is the Rose Bowl parade. How am I going to find a tuba player with acid reflux?"

"Look." Xander pointed off into the distance. There waving wildly in the air was a pair of hands and a shock of red hair. "It's Willow, let's go."

Running as fast as they could around the edge of the crowd, they quickly made their way to her. "Oz knows which one is the demon. He's going to be passing this way any second. We have to hurry."

"How am I possibly going to do this? People are ten deep."

"Please." Cordelia gave Buffy a feral smile. "Let a pro handle this." She gave an ear splitting scream. "There's George Clooney," she screeched, pointing toward the next block. Immediately, there was a stampede and Buffy slipped into the crowd.

Oz stood at the front of the crowd, calmly tapping his foot to the snap of the snare drums, completely unfazed by the fact that any second a demon would be running amok.

Buffy pushed next to him. "Tuba or not tuba? Totally the question."

Oz pointed into the rows of gaily dressed band members. "Third row, fifth from the left." Buffy pulled out her cross bow and sighted down the mechanism. Oz tapped her on the shoulder. "Other left."

"Oh, yeah." She let the bolt fly and it was a clean hit into the shoulder. Instantly, green liquid began to bubble up. Another bolt right into the mid-section and the monster collapsed into a pile of green slime that bore a startling resemblance to lime Jell-O.

Three hours later, the parade was over, crisis averted. All of them were crowded around a booth in a diner, happily munching.

"So, Oz, how did you knew which tuba player was fake?" Buffy looked at him with undisguised curiosity.

Oz shrugged, which translated to his shoulders moving a millimeter for half a second. "Easy. He oom-ed when he should have pa-ed."


End file.
